Midnight
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: He adored the way the moonlight sparkled off her deep brown hair. She adored the way his eyes reflected the moonlight, making them luminous and vibrant. They both adored the cool feel of the water at their feet. Peace. Life. Love. Admiration. x3-Regan


**A/N: Hey again! I wrote this one-shot after I went on a...reading one-shot rage...of this certain couple..hehe. Well, I found a lot of them stacked in various profiles..so..haha. Well, I hope you enjoy this one! I kinda wanted to write two stories, one-shots to be precise :), and this is one of them. So, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Inspiration: So...many...one-shots...and music! :) **

**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to my two good friends, Frisk-a-Roar and Kataang1234. Thanks for all the inspiration and good conversations, guys! PM me! **

–

She sat with her legs over the dock, swinging them lightly and skimming the water. Reflections from the moonlight danced off the top layer of the water, producing different shapes and figures that weren't really there. It hurt her cerulean eyes to look so deeply at the deep blue water, so she turned her gaze away, thinking some more.

It was amazing how these little things got away from her during the war.

She never had the chance to swing her legs in water, just have time to herself...

It was a constant run-run-run all the time.

So, things were a little different now.

Katara returned to absentmindedly dangling her feet in the water. Skimming the top with her big toes, she trenched them further down into the water.

"Katara?" a voice arrived, startling her.

She turned abruptly, just to see Aang's grey eyes shimmering from the reflection of the moonlight.

"Aang? Uh...hi," she said awkwardly, not expecting to see him....what time _was _it? Midnight?

"It's midnight," he stated, not as if reading her mind but as if he were starting a long conversation.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" she asked him, gazing out to the horizon line that was quickly disappearing into darkness.

"It is."

Aang sat down next to her, rolling up his pant legs so they wouldn't get wet.

"Something wrong?" he asked, staring into her shimmering eyes, finally noticing how amazing her hair looked revealed to moonlight.

"No, I just forgot how amazing little things are," Katara said, motioning to her lolly-pop stick she had set beside her.

"Mmm," he muttered, "Those are amazing."

"Not as amazing as this, though." She referred to the moon, which was almost full, but not quite.

"Yue is doing a good job," Aang said, appreciating her sacrifice, not dreading her loss.

"Yeah."

Quietness surrounded them, making the trees' swaying almost eerie.

"Katara?" Aang asked, looking into her eyes.

Without saying anything, she turned her attention to the figure next to her, his features slowly slipping away into the darkness. Katara's eyes lit up.

"I want to appreciate the little things, too."

Katara did not know what to say to this. "Well, you can, too, Aang, it's not that har-"

"You don't understand."

She was awe-struck. His words didn't sting her, they just took her by surprise. What could Aang mean that she didn't understand?

"I want to appreciate the things that don't get appreciated," he explained.

"Like?" she asked, curiosity taking over.

"Peace...life...love," he said.

"Oh," she said, looking down to her feet, which now stopped dead in the water, "Good idea. Peace, all around us, but never really is appreciated, huh? Life...everywhere. In the deepest corners of forests, in the deepest dust lines of houses. Love." She stopped, not explaining herself, but just stared...into a certain boy's grey eyes that were now staring into her blue ones.

"Love," he repeated the word.

Aang took a deep breath, leaning forward slowly.

Katara looked amazingly into his eyes, prepared.

They kissed.

The midnight luminosity shone everywhere around them, outlining their silhouettes and features, their closed eyelids and faces.

The wind blew a breeze, making Katara's hair shift behind her neck, and Aang's skin to tremble.

When they drew back, Katara looked down once again, blushing.

Aang looked at the profile of her face, blushing but smiling.

"By appreciating someone you love, you're appreciating the fact that love is around everyone." Aang's words were deep, wise, and in key with the world.

"Yes...," Katara said, "And by telling someone you love them, you appreciate peace and life and love within themselves."

More quietness surrounded them. But this time, the wind wasn't blowing. The silence made the intake and outtake of their breaths sound in key, breathing in peace, life, and love.

"You're a wise kid," Katara commented, breaking the silence.

Aang smiled, blushing and looking to his left, the opposite side which Katara sat.

"Yeah..."

Katara pulled her feet in, and stood up, looking down on her companion.

"Coming?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Nodding, he rose and took a deep breath. For a few moments, they just stood there, looking at the midnight sky and moon, life within itself.

Sighing together, Katara surrendered.

She unexpectedly lay her head on his shoulder, gazing out to the waters moving themselves in peace.

Aang stiffened, not knowing what to do.

Then, all of a sudden, he laughed.

He _laughed. _

_Laughed! _

"Something funny?" she asked, picking her head up.

He returned his gaze to Katara.

"No, not really....just, how much one midnight can lead two people to discover," he said, laughing again.

This time, she laughed with him.

"Yeah...life, love, and peace within everything. Everywhere," she recited, kissing Aang on the cheek once more.

"Let's go inside before more mysteries unveil themselves before our young eyes," he joked, half telling the truth and half laughing.

"Agreed."

With that, Katara bent and picked up the stick of her lolly, and returned her right hand where it belonged.

Inside Aang's left.

–

**A/N: Wow...for some odd reason, I am really proud of this one-shot...depth, I guess. So, please review, even if you don't ship Kataang, and tell me how I did. Thanks so much! Hope you liked it! **

**Thanks! **

**-Regan. **

**Of Phantom x Phan.**

**x3 **


End file.
